Forever with Me
by UltimateKicker
Summary: "He's gone. He is gone. He left me. He is never coming back. It hasn't hit me yet, the fact that Wally is now somewhere better. I stare at the ceiling as I lay on what used to be our bed. It feels so empty without him." -Artemis. One-shot about how Artemis is feeling now the Wally's gone. : (


**A/N **

**If you want to kill everyone that had to do with killing off Wally and cancelling Young Justice please review Aye. I mean seriously, I was bad enough that they cancelled YJ, but then they just HAD to kill Wally and end the season with a cliffhanger. C'mon DC peeps! It's like you want us to find your family, torture then kill them in front of you. Then torture you and right when you're about to die, fix you up and make you live your life without them. Yes, I understand that's a little extreme but still! THEY KILLED WALLY! Anyways here's a short, sad one-shot about how Artemis is after Wally died. **

(All in Artemis's POV)

He's gone. He is gone. He left me. He is never coming back.

It hasn't hit me yet, the fact that Wally is now somewhere better. I stare at the ceiling as I lay on what used to be our bed. It feels so empty without him. It's been exactly one year, eight months, two weeks, three days, twelve hours, and fifteen minutes since he was….dissolved.

I can't even say that he's, you know, d-e-a-d. Truth is we don't know if he is. Wally might have been transported to another planet or something. I don't care what the reports and the tests say. Until I see him lying in front of me, I believe that there is still the possibility that he is alive.

I still feel like any moment now he's gonna burst through the front door yelling about some new ice cream he bought. I laugh remembering all the times that he's done that. I stare at the ring on left hand. I found it a week after he had left.

I had finally decided to come back to the apartment. As soon as I walked in the front door every memory of him came flooding back. I didn't cry though, I know Wally hates it when I cry. I closed the door behind me and walked to kitchen. I grabbed a bowl, milk, and a box of Lucky Charms cereal. It was, is Wally and my favorite cereal. While I'm pouring the cereal, a velvet box falls out and into the bowl. I stared at it for a good 20 minutes before I finally brought myself to open it. And at that moment I broke.

Not when my mother died, not when my father was murdered, not when Wally and I were separated, not when I found out he was gone. I wasn't until I saw the diamond ring in the red velvet box that I knew true pain. Because now I know I'll never be able to see his face when I would've told him yes. I'll never be able to see him watch me walk up the aisle. I'll never be able to see his expression when I tell him I'm pregnant. (Not that I am because I'm not) I'll never be able to see him again period.

That is what broke me.

_He was going to propose. _

I've repeated that sentence so many times I've lost track. I let a smile tug at the end of my lips though. I remember all those times. back when we first met, when he would talk about being player and never getting 'tied down' with a woman. But then i look at my left hand and realized what he meant. He didn't want to spend his life with a woman, he wanted to be with _the_ woman. He wanted someone that would love him at all times no matter what and put up with his stupidness. I realized that I was that woman.

"Team, report to the watchtower ASAP. We've got a lead on Savage." I hear Batman say through the speaker phone.

I open the closet and put on my brown and orange suit. I hung up Artemis, the bow, and arrows. I am now known as Tigress. I couldn't be Artemis anymore, she just reminds me of her partner. The one that is forever gone, and yet he is always here. In my heart he will always remain. Until the day I die and see him in heaven.

**Can't say I didn't warn ya. Anyways if you want to send a letter to DC like I did just go to dcentertainment .com, click on contact, and write them what you think about what's going on. I will update His Beauty's Promise this week guys so don't worry. I'm going to go mourn over Wally and plan my revenge now ;) ~A**


End file.
